Parenthood
by Marina HeartXCore
Summary: Someone leaves a baby at the titans tower. So, what happens when two lucky titans become parents? CyborgXRaven.
1. What They Found At The Front Door

Raven sat contentedly on the roof of the titans' tower. Deep in meditation. Everything was peaceful and quiet, just the way she liked it.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard the faint sound of crying. It got louder and louder with every passing second.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

_What is that?_

She stood and looked over the edge of the tower. She noticed something blue on the ground beneath her. She couldn't tell what it was but she was sure that the crying was coming from it.

She flew down cautiously and landed a few feet away from it. The front door to the tower opened and Cyborg stepped out.

"Uh…Rae, what's that?" He asked walking over to her.

"I don't know." Raven responded. Cyborg nudged the bundle with his foot.

The thing wailed and cried louder. Then suddenly, it burped and a ball of fire erupted from it.

Raven and Cyborg both stepped back.

The fire ball flew high into the sky and vanished. Neither of the titans wanted to get near it, but they both knew that they couldn't just let it sit there and shoot fire around all day.

They both moved towards it, ready to attack if necessary. Raven took the corner of one of the blankets wrapped around it and slowly pulled it back.

Both of their jaws dropped.


	2. Problems

A/N: Hiya! I forgot to put a note in the first chapter.

And btw; I purposely made it short to try to hook peeps into reading chapter two and if you're reading this now then ha ha, it worked!

Ok. I'm done talking.

Biye

A set of green eyes met Raven's wide violet ones.

The baby's wailing had stopped for a second. Then its chin started to tremble.

It started crying even more loudly than before. Raven backed up behind Cyborg.

"You deal with it. It doesn't like me." She muttered to him.

Cy walked over to the bundle and cautiously picked it up.

"Uh…there, there…Uncle Cy is here to make it all better." He said uncertainly. He carefully rocked the baby back and forth.

Almost instantly, the baby quieted. It cooed and gurgled, staring at Cyborg with its large green eyes.

"Uh…what should we do Rae?" He asked the empath.

"We need to find its parents." She said. She noticed something white on the ground where the baby had been. She walked over and picked it up.

It was a note;

_Dear Titans,_

_I'm so sorry to leave our child here like this, but my husband and I cannot care for her. We love our daughter, but she is just, too powerful. _

_Please take care of her and raise her to be a titan._

_My husband and I are sure that you can handle her._

_Her name is Evelyn._

_Thank You._

"I think we have a problem Cy." Raven said as she held out the letter for him to read. He scanned it quickly and shrugged.

"So. There are five of us and only one baby. We can take care of her. No problem." He said and smiled.

"No Cyborg. This is a problem. First of all, the others are gone remember. Robin is in Tokyo because of some rumor that Slade relocated there. So there's no telling when he'll be back. Starfire went back to Tameran for some ceremony. The way their religion works, there's no telling when she'll be back. And Beast Boy went off to some convention that a bunch of fan girls set up for him. He might be back, but that's only if they throw him out. So there's really no telling when any of them are coming back."

"And second of all?" Cyborg asked her.

"We don't know how to raise a child." She said plainly. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"So? We can learn. Like I said before, this is not a problem." He said and turned from her walking back to the tower.

Raven just stood there.

"Great. We've got a kid." She moaned sarcastically. She floated into the tower.

Cyborg and seated himself on the couch with the baby. He busied himself with entertaining it.

Raven went into the kitchen and made herself some tea then she sat down on the couch, as far away from the metal man and the infant as possible.

She watched Cyborg play with the baby. She remembered how it had cried when she was near it. She felt a little hurt.

"Huh...I'm sorry, what did you say?" She said as Cyborg's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I said, do you want to hold her?" He asked.

"No. I told you already. It doesn't like me."

"Aw come on Rae. You've barely been near her." He stood up and sat down next to Raven.

"Here." He said.

"No. I don't know how to hold a baby." She protested.

"Well then, I'll show you."

He took her tea and pushed the baby into her arms.

"Ok. Put her head in the crook of your arm like this and put your other hand here." He said as he helped her into the right 'baby-holding' position.

The baby just stared at Raven. Completely quiet. Her eyes wide.

"Uh. Hi." Raven said.

The baby continued to stare silently. Then the baby burped up a fireball. Raven almost dropped her as the fire flew past her face and into the ceiling.

Raven stared at the now giggling baby then she shoved it back into Cyborg's arms.

"See! I told you it didn't like me! It just tried to decapitate me!" Raven said angrily as she took her tea and started to leave.

"Raven, I'm sure she didn't mean to." Cyborg said standing up. Raven whirled around.

"Then how come it didn't attack you?" She asked. Cyborg didn't know what to say.

The baby started to sniffle and then started crying again. Raven growled and left Cyborg with the screaming child.

Something fowl caught Cyborg's nose. The smell got stronger and stronger.

Cyborg's eyes got wide.

He took the baby by the armpits and held her away from him.

"Raven! Help me!" He shouted.


	3. Diapers

Parenthood

A/N:

Hiya!

This update might suck cuz I haven't really completed the thought so this is a warning to people who are against…uh…suckiness. Yeah…suckiness. Oh, I'm also sorry for the shortness. Hey anyone got some lasagna? I'm hungry.

Biye!

Raven sat alone in her room with her nose in a good book.

She was hoping that the story might take her mind off Cyborg and that baby.

It didn't really.

_Why am I still thinking about them. I'm reading this amazing story by my favorite author and I'm thinking about-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a pounding knock on her door.

"Wonder who that could be." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

For a minute she even thought about not answering the door.

"Raven! Please! I need some help!" Cyborg's booming voice called to her.

She sighed and opened her door just a crack.

As she did a very bad smell hit her nose. She put a hand over her nose and mouth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not helping you with that." Raven stated with a muffled voice.

"Raven please! I don't know how to change a baby!" He retorted.

"Oh? I thought you were super dad."

"Come on Raven! I said please."

The smell was getting worse and worse by the second.

"Alright." Raven said opening her door all the way and stepping out into the hallway.

They walked back to the living room, laid a blanket on the couch and set the baby on it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take the diaper off." Raven said standing as far away as possible.

"Huh! Why do I have to do it?" Cyborg whined.

"Because I said I would help. Help comes in many forms. Mine is direction. I am not getting anywhere near that baby." She stated in her monotone.

Cyborg sighed with defeat and turned back to the baby.

He gently grabbed the sides of the diaper and tugged it off.

The very offensive smell got worse.

Cyborg almost passed out and Raven backed up a few more feet.

The baby just giggled.

"Ok. Now clean it." Raven said. Her voice muffled again from the hand over her nose.

"With what?"

Raven picked up a towel and tossed it to him.

He reluctantly wiped the baby clean then threw the cloth in the air and blasted it with his cannon.

"I think I just swallowed my vomit." He stated.

Raven's lips turned upward in the slightest hint of a smile.

"So, I'm done?" He asked backing up to where Raven was standing.

"Sure, if you want the kid going around naked." She said turning to leave.

"Where am I supposed to get another diaper?" He asked frantically.

"Try the store." She said as the doors to the living room slid closed behind her.


	4. Annoyance

Parenthood

A/N: Hiya!

I've missed you guys! wipes away a tear. Before I start this story I want to tell you that Raven will never call the baby by its name. And its name is Evelyn. My friends thought I was sticking the name in for fun. I'm not. My friends are kind of slow. So this explanation was for them. Here's my update. Please enjoy!

I present to you, from the freaky imagination of Killer Sunset.

My next chapter!

Biye!

Raven made her way down the hall way and back to her room. All she wanted to do was pick up her book and try to forget all about everything that was constantly bothering her.

And as she reached the door to her room, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"What is it now Cyborg?" She asked. Blatantly annoyed.

"Raven, you'll have to watch Evelyn for me." He said.

Raven whipped around.

"Why do I have to watch it?" She asked starting to get angry.

"Because," he started calmly, "You told me to go to the store to get diapers. And I can't take a naked baby with me, so you'll have to baby sit."

He held the baby out to her.

"How about I go to the store." She said walking away, "You probably don't even know what diapers look like."

Then she phased through the wall before he could protest. He stood there and shrugged.

"Oh well. We're going to have fun together. Who needs that meanie anyways? Right?" He asked the baby.

It burped up a fireball that went out only inches from his face.

"We're going to have to fix that." He said and started to walk towards his room.

Raven flew over the city, thinking to herself.

She was so caught up in thought that she almost flew over the store she was looking for.

She silently landed on the sidewalk and headed through the double doors. She made her way though the isles and quickly found diapers.

She grabbed a pack and headed towards the cashier, who lazily rang her out.

In a few minutes she was back at the tower. As she opened the door she heard a loud boom and a crash.

She set the diapers down and looked for the source of the sound.

"AAAAHHH!"

After hearing the scream, Raven knew that it was coming from Cyborg's room.

She rounded a corner and walked down the hall.

A wide eyed Cyborg was leaning against a closed door. A loud boom was heard from behind the door and Cyborg struggled to keep it closed.

"What's going on?" Raven asked him.

"It's the baby! She's going on a rampage!" He told her frantically.

They both noticed that all was quiet now. Cyborg slowly backed away from the door.

Whatever was in the room exploded and the door went flying off of the hinges and crumpled against the wall. Smoke filled the hallway.

Giggling was heard from inside. Raven cautiously went into the room, fanning smoke away with her hand.

The baby was sitting on Cyborg's workbench, cooing and giggling at all the trouble it had caused.

"You love being destructive don't you?" She asked the baby who giggled in reply.

She picked the baby up and brought it back out into the hallway. Then she held it out for Cyborg to take.

"Uh…Maybe…maybe you should watch her for a while." He said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, because I've been watching her all this time and I'm kind of tired… and she blew out the circuits in my arm."

Raven noticed that his arm did look pretty beat up.

"Fine." She muttered, then she took the baby to her room leaving Cyborg standing in the hall.

Raven set the baby down at the foot of her bed then she sat down next to it. She picked up her book and tried reading again.

She was just starting to get back into her story when the baby started crying again. And to make things even better, the alarm started going off.

Raven growled and slammed her book shut. She picked the baby up and headed back towards the living room.

She sat down in front of the main computer, with the baby in her lap, and checked to see just who was breaking the law this time.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked coming through the double doors.

"The Hive Five. They robbed an electronics store." She turned to him.

The casing around his arm was gone, exposing its inner circuitry. Her frown deepened.

"Can you fix that in time to help me out?" She asked. He looked down at his arm.

"You go right now, I'll make some temporary fixes and catch up."

"And what about this?" Raven asked gesturing to the crying child in her lap. It was Cyborg's turn to frown.

"Raven, her name is Evelyn. And you can leave her with me."

"Good." Raven said before setting the little girl down and flying up and out of the tower.

"This was too easy." Jinx stated as she hauled a bag of electronics into a stolen Hummer.

"Of course it was, all those scum bag titans are gone." Gizmo said.

"I don't think so. The titans wouldn't leave the down unprotected." Jinx stated again as she hopped into the driver's seat.

Mammoth sat in the passenger's seat and See-More, Kid Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous squeezed into the back.

Jinx rolled down the window and checked again for any sign of the titans.

"Jinx forget about it. Like Gizmo said, the titans are gone. Now let's get back to base. I want that turkey leg in the fridge…mmmm…turkey." Mammoth said, licking his lips.

As Jinx started the engine, black magic encased the vehicle. The doors flew open and it was tipped onto its side.

All six of the Hive Five members fell out, onto the ground.

"You should listen to Jinx more often." Raven said as she landed on the ground.

Jinx shot a glare at her teammates who sweat dropped. The villains jumped to their feet and got ready to fight.

Then they noticed that only Raven was there. They started laughing.

"What? You thought you could take us all on by yourself? Talk about being overconfident!" Jinx laughed.

"You might change your mind once you look up." Raven told her.

The large, heavy Hummer was floating over Jinx's head.

It slammed down on top of her before she could even say; 'Oh shit!'

The other guys gasped and angrily attacked Raven.

"Hive Five, Alpha Attack Pattern 12!" Gizmo shouted to the team.

They all surrounded Raven and started bombing her with projectiles.

Gizmo attacked her with lasers, Billy, Mammoth and Kid Wykkyd threw random objects at her and See-More shot his eyeball-bombs.

They mercilessly fired at her for ten minutes. Smoke and dust rose all around them.

"Alright! I think we got her!" Gizmo shouted.

They stopped firing and waited for the smoke to clear.

Raven was encased in a black magic bubble. Totally unharmed.

"Well, that was useless." Raven stated as the bubble disappeared.

Suddenly, Raven was shot out of the air by a mass of hot pink magic.

"She's right. That was useless and that's the last time I let you guys create an attack." Jinx said standing up straight.

Nobody knew how she got out from under that Hummer.

Raven struggled to sit up as Jinx stood over her, smiling.

She pulled her fist back getting ready to hit Raven with more magic when a sonic blast hit her square in the chest sending her flying back into the Hummer.

Jinx slumped to the ground, unconscious. More blasts hit the other Hive members leaving them unconscious as well.

Cyborg rushed over to Raven and helped her up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Headache." She murmured.

A police vehicle pulled up and officers started cuffing the thieves and taking them away.

Raven turned to Cyborg and noticed that he didn't have the baby.

"Where is it?" She asked him. He looked at her confused.

"Where's what?" He asked.

"The kid."

"Oh. Evelyn is in the T-Car."

"You brought it to a fight?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Cyborg, you don't bring kids to fights. What if something had happened to it? It would be our fault." She said wagging a finger at him.

Cyborg stared at her then grinned.

"You sound so motherly." He told her.

She stared back at him for a second.

"Shut up."

"See Rae, I knew you cared!"

"I don't care and don't call me Rae."

"Come on. After how you just lectured me, there's no denying it now."

"Whatever." She said as she started walking back towards the T-Car.

She couldn't help wondering if she really did care…and if she did, then why?

Raven still wondered about her true feelings as she and Cyborg silently rode back to the tower.

Whew! That one was a tough chapter. Maybe it was tough because I forced myself to write with writer's block. Oh well. I'm sure ya'll don't care.

C U L8er.


	5. Inferno

Parenthood

A/N:

Hiya,

Herez my next chapter for ya!

Biye!

Inferno

_Finally _Raven thought as she lay back on her bed. Her head was pounding from the migraine Jinx had given her. It seemed like it took forever to get back to the tower.

Somewhere in another room, she could hear Cyborg's muffled voice as he talked to the baby.

_That child is nothing but a distraction._ She told herself.

_It is kind of cute though…cute or not, it's still a disruption and not to mention-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud boom in the other room.

_Unpredictable._

She figured that in a few seconds, Cyborg would call for her to help him with whatever the baby had destroyed.

She sat up and tried to rid herself of the migraine. She could feel her magic start to well up inside her and as it did, the migraine worsened. Then suddenly it was gone.

"Raven!" She heard Cyborg call. Just as she predicted.

She sighed, got up and went to find Cyborg.

When she found him, he was leaning over the back of the couch.

"Raven, come here and watch this." His said mildly excited.

Raven walked over and stood next to him. The baby lay on the couch in front of them playing with…

"Fire spit?" Raven asked.

"I know, I know but watch."

The baby put her hand into her mouth. When she pulled it back out it was covered with her slimy spit which suddenly burst into flame.

She clapped her hands in enjoyment and the flames (and spit) spread to both hands. She put her hands in her mouth again and the fire was extinguished.

"Maybe when she gets older, she can join the team." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, we already have Beast Boy, I don't think we need another child on the team." She said.

"We could use her firepower."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Raven, with powers like that, she has two choices. Good or Evil. Don't we want her on our side?"

"...I guess." She said.

They sat in silence for a while and continued to watch the baby play with it's spit.

"Aammaa." it said pointing at Raven with a flaming hand. Cyborg smiled.

"Did you hear that Raven? She called you 'mama'."

"No. It was probably just some baby talk."

"Aa...maammaa." the baby said again. Cyborg's grin widened.

"There's no denying it now Raven. She thinks you're her mom."

Raven sighed and leaned over the baby.

"I'm not your mama. I'm Raven. Can you say 'Raven'?"

"Aabenn." She said and giggled. Cyborg put his arm around Raven.

"You know Rae. Now that she can say your name, you two have officially bonded. There is no way that you'll be able to keep away from this baby now. You're a mother."

Raven opened her mouth to protest but realized that he was right. She had already caught herself thinking about that baby and now it'll be the only thing in her head.

Then she realized that Cyborg still had his arm around her. Suddenly feeling awkward, Raven broke away from him and went to make herself some tea. As she boiled her water, she watched Cyborg encouraging the baby to talk again. Instead it sneezed flames and burned a couch cushion.

"Robin's not going to be very happy about that. Can you say 'Robin'?" Cyborg asked.

"Aa...aabin." The baby replied putting her hands in the air.

The whistle from the teapot started Raven as it signafied that her water was ready. She poured it into her favorite navy blue mug and retieved a packet of herbal tea from the cupboard.

"What do you think the others will think of this baby?" Raven asked.

"They'll like her. I'm sure."

"Robin will not let us keep some strange baby that blows fire everywhere."

"I know that. But see, Star will like Evelyn right away because she's cute. So Star will probably want to keep her. And Robin doesn't like to argue with Star, so he'll probably just set up some rules or something and let us keep her."

"And Beast Boy?"

"BB will probably try to teach her how to play videogames and she'll end up burning the controller."

"Did I hear someone talk about me?"

Raven and Cyborg turned to look at Beast Boy standing by the front door. He was wearing a colorful Hawiian shirt as well as his usual goofy smile.

"Hey BB, you're back. How was the fangirl convention?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, it was totally awesome. Those chicks practically worshiped me! They cooked me stuff and made all this cool Beast Boy merchandise and everything was great-"

"Until they got sick of you and kicked you out. Right?" Raven finished.

Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"How did you know?"

"Because that's the same way you've described the last three fangirl conventions you've went to."

"Oh...yeah. Hey who's baby is that?" BB asked noticing Evelyn for the first time. He walked over to the couch to look at her. She stared back at him blankly.

"Hey little baby. Coochy-coochy-coo." He said.

"I think you're scaring it." Raven said observing from afar.

The baby burped up some flames that caught Beast Boy's hair on fire.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!! MY HAIR!!" BB screamed. The baby squealed loudly with laughter.

Raven extinguished BB's hair with her magic.

Beast Boy took a mirror out of his pocket looking up at his burnt hair.

"Noooo!!" He moaned sinking to his knees, " It's gonna take me forever to grow my hair back! And I had it just the way I wanted it!"

"Messy and uncombed?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy shot her a pained look.

"I do so comb my hair." Beast Boy grumbled picking his bags up and heading to his room.

_Great._ Raven thought. _Things were already complicated with just Cyborg and that baby, but now we have Beast Boy too. Why couldn't fate send us Robin or Starfire first?_

"Hey Raven, come here." Cyborg said. Raven walked over wearily.

"Please Cyborg, no more fire spit."

"No, it's not that."

Raven leaned over the couch.

"Does she look paler to you?" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked closely and noticed that her color was a bit off. Raven put a hand th the baby's forehead.

"Wow. She's freezing. Could she be...no...a second ago she was fine."

"Maybe it only takes a second for a baby to get sick."


	6. The Guardians

Raven sat on the couch with the baby in her arms. Evelyn laid silently. Her big green eyes were dull and half shut. Her face was pale. She didn't move or make a sound. Raven felt a bit of pity for her. Beast Boy held out a bottle to her. It was full of warm milk. Raven looked at it.

"Where did you get that? And how do you know how to prepare a bottle?" She asked. Beast Boy blushed.

"Well um...I've had the bottle since I left the Doom Patrol. Kind of a...special...thing. Annnnnnndd...I learned to make a botle from the internet." He smiled. Raven took the bottle and held it to the baby's mouth. She opened her mouth a bit and began suckling the bottle. She worked her hands out of the blanket and held onto the sides of the bottle. Raven let the bottle go and Evelyn dropped it.

"Nuummmmmrrrr" she groaned as Raven put the bottle back to her mouth. Raven put a hand on Evelyn's head and pulled it back quickly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"She burned me..." Raven said blowing gently on her hand.

"Um...does that mean she has a fever?"

"I don't know..."

"She's not moaning so we know she's not in pain," Cyborg said coming into the room and the conversation. "Her nose isn't running so I doubt it's a cold and since her head is literally burning up I don't know if it's a fever. We should try alternative temperature taking methods."

"Alternative methods like..." Beast Boy asked.

"Well we can try putting a thermometer in her mouth, if that doesn't work then the ear. Then you can try in her armpit and if that fails, then theres...well...rectal." Cyborg explained.

"You mean we have to stick a thermometer up her butt?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea...that's what it means." Raven replied. Cyborg quickly retrieved a thermometer. he coaxed the baby into opening her mouth and put the device under her tongue. a small strand of smoke leaked from her lips. he quickly pulled the half melted thermometer out. A drop of mercury fell to the floor.

"Well alright then..." Cyborg said tossing it into the trash. He looked around for another thermometer and this time he tried taking the temperature under her armpit. She squirmed a bit but allowed him to proceed.

"Her temperature is 124," He told the two waiting titans. They frowned. Evelyn moaned a bit. "Well I really don't know what's wrong here."

All the titans heard a loud grumble. They looked around wondering where it came from when they heard it again. Then again. Evelyn moaned and they realized that the grumbling was coming from the baby's stomach.

"What if she's...um...backed up?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean backed up?" Cyborg asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well what if she's having trouble blowing out her fire. I mean she hasn't burped up a fireball since she's been sick. Maybe she has a high temperature because it's all pent up inside of her."

"How would we get it out?"

Raven thought for a minute then stood with Evelyn in her arms. She held the baby over her shoulder and began to pat the girl's back. Evelyn began making an odd face. Cyborg ran to the kitchen and retrieved a fire extinguisher pointing it toward the baby. Beast Boy morphed himself into a snake and slithered under the couch. Raven encased her own body in magic and did her best to prepare herself.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!"

An enormous fireball launched from the baby's mouth with a trail of fire behind it. Cyborg pulled the pin from the extinguisher and began putting out the flying flames as fast as he could. finally when no more fire could come from the baby they heard a slight giggle. The black aura encasing Raven's body disappeared and she looked at the baby. The colour began returning to Evelyn's face and the shine came back into her eyes. She gigled again and Raven smiled at her.

"So all you needed to do was burp huh? You had us all scared for nothing." Raven told her.

"Aaa Abbvvenn eeee!" The baby replied in her screeching gibberish.

"Friends? Hello? Are you here?" The three titans heard a friendly voice call. Starfire came into the room draped in some kind of purple and green fur. In her hand she held what looked like a large beating kidney with a straw protruding from it.

"Hello my friends! I have returned from Tamaran!" She said with a big smile. She wrapped her lips around the straw and started sucking on whatever was inside her beating kidney. Cyborg took the baby from Raven and held it out to Star.

"Look someone left a baby here! Her name is Evelyn. She can breathe fire!" He said excitedly. Starfire's eyes grew wide and her fale grew pale.

"That is no baby Cyborg...that is a Fravockian Brethious Killanter ." She said quietly.

"A what-ey what what what??" Beast Boy asked morphing back into his usual form.

"I believe in you tongue it would be known as The Fire Breathing Death. There are many stories from my planet that talk of the Fravockian Brethious Killanter. When two people reproduce and have one, they abandon it. Whoever takes it in and cares for it becomes the new guardian. It is a very dangerous creature. After it learns how to control it's powers it kills its guardians." The alien explained.

"No. Evelyn couldn't be a fire breathing death. She's just a baby with powers. she couldn't posibly be a threat." Cyborg said looking down at the smiling baby.

"It is common for it to look harmless and cute in the early stages of it's life, but as it becomes bigger and stronger. It's eyes will change then it will show more violent tendencies. Then finally in its last stages of growth. It will kill its guardians then go on a rampage. Most commonly, The Fravockian Brethious Killanter destroys the entire planet," Starfire put a glowing green finger to the baby's forehead. Evelyn gawked at it with wonder and hummed. "She is still in her early stages, you can give her up to another guardian and she will not kill you."

"If we give the baby to someone else then another person would be killed and the world would still come to an end," Raven said "Either way, I'll care for the baby. If it's just a regular baby then she will be my responsibility. If she does turn out to be the Fire Breathing Death then I'll figure out a way to handle it."

"Raven this is very dangerous," Starfire said worriedly. "There have only been two recorded happenings of when a Frovockian Brethious Killanter has been turned to good and did not kill it's guardians. The chances of you being able to survive her wrath will be...slim."

"Then she shouldn't go at it alone," Cyborg said. He looked at Raven. "I'm going to help you. I'll be a guardian."

"No Cyborg. If she is dangerous then you shouldn't be getting into this. I can take care of it myself." Raven protested.

"Rae, I'm not letting you do this alone. Besides, there's never any harm in a little back-up." He said and smiled.

Starfire put her pinky finger in her mouth and began chanting something in Tameran. She drew an 'x' on her forehead with her finger. She did the same to Beast Boy.

"This chant will make sure that the fire breather knows that we are not the guardians. I shall chant for Robin as well when he arrives...I hope you will be alright my friends..." Starfire said sadly.

"Well," Raven said. "We'll just have to wait and see..."


	7. Robin's Return

A/N-

Heyy been getting some requests for another chater So I'm about to deliver my friends. Look out for my next story. First chapter's coming reallyyy soon.

Ciao

* * *

Raven held Evelyn in her arms as the baby rested. She made small cooing sounds as she slept. Cyborg watched her over Raven's shoulder.

"So...we're guardians then..." Cyborg began. "What are we going to do when she tries to destroy us? I mean, we can't fight her, we can't abandon her and we definitely can't let her kill us...so what do we do?"

"We'll just have to try and raise her well so that when she gets to that point she won't do it. We'll have to make her something she isn't so that we'll be able to survive." Raven stated simply.

"But Starfire said the chances are so slim..." He said and sighed.

"I know but what else are we going to do?" Raven asked.

"I know exactly what we're going to do," Said a voice from behind. Raven and Cyborg both turned. Robin was coming into the room, an aggrevated sort of look on his face. Starfire was beside him looking very serious. "We're going to track down the original parents and give her back."

"It wouldn't make a difference," Raven told him. "Starfire said that either way the baby will destroy the planet."

"Whoever brought the baby obviously is not from this planet. We give it back to it's original parents and send them all back to their own planet." He said.

"Robin, that won't work,"Raven stood and gave the baby to Cyborg. "It doesn't matter who we give her to or where we send her. Lets say we give Evelyn back to her original parents and send them back to their planet. They will be destroyed as well as their planet and all the people on it. If we abandon her on another planet, she'll grow up the way she wants to and will probably find us."

"It is certain that it will find you..."Starfire said quietly. She went over to Cyborg and held her glowing finger over the baby again. "It has entered the second stage."

"What's the second stage?" Robin asked.

"The second stage is when she begins to recognize her guardians so that she may destroy them later. It does not matter what we may do with her. She has accepted Raven and Cyborg as her guardians and there is no way to reverse that. We may send her anywhere we would like but she will come back and destroy them both."

"So we're back to square one," Cyborg said. "Robin, the only chance we have is if we raise her to be a Titan. Keep her away from evil. Hope that she'll be one of the few of her kind that don't destroy the guardians...all we can do is wait."

Robin looked at the floor in thought. He was doing his best to find the smallest loophole in this situation but he found nothing. With a sigh he nodded.

"Alright," He said. "But if she tries to destroy you two in the end. We'll have to attack her first. no ifs, ands or buts. Understand?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other then turned back to Robin and nodded. The baby woke and began fidgeting in Cyborg's arms. She sniffled a few times and looked at Robin. She raised her arms to him and whined. He went over and looked down at her.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Cyborg said. Robin looked cautiously at the child and picked her up. Evelyn stared at his mask then she reached up and snatched it Cyborg and Starfire gasped then they realized that there was another mask underneath. Evelyn squealed and giggled. Robin chuckled too. She put Robin's mask in her mouth and began sucking on it. Robin pulled it out and a drop of saliva fell onto his shoe. It burst into flame as did the saliva on his mask. He panicked and dropped the mask and stepped on it until the fire was out. Then he stepped on his shoe with his other foot until that flame was out as well.

"You like to make trouble don't you?" He asked. Then he gave the baby back to Cyborg.

"So did you find out anything about Slade in Tokyo?" Raven asked. Robin became serious again.

"There were a few leads and a couple of witnesses. I followed up the leads and all were dead ends except for one. It ran out. He's out there and he's being very careful. Always laying false traps to put me off. But I'll find him." when he finished Evelyn squealed and clapped her hands together. Robin smiled weakly at the child.

"I gotta admit, it's cute." He said holding out a finger to her. Evelyn grabbed it with both hands and began shaking it.

"It's going to be interesting watching her grow up." Robin said.

"Or terrifying..."Starfire mumbled. Robin looked at the alien and tried giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back weakly.

"Cyborg," Raven said. "Can you build a crib and a couple of toys for her?"

"Yes I can. I'll get started on that right now." He said as he headed for his lab. Raven looked to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy can you go to the store and get more bottles, diapers , baby clothes and whatever else she'll need? I'll pay you back." Raven said. Beast Boy stood up and saluted.

"Yes sir Mama Raven Ma'am sir!" He said then turned into a hawk and swept out the door. Raven now turned to Starfire.

"I need you to tell me everything about this child. All the signs I should be looking out for, rituals I might need to perform, anything."

"I have books in my room which we shall read together." she said. The empath and the alien began making their way out leaving Robin alone. He went over to the couch and sat down. reaching for the remote he saw the note that had been with the baby. He picked it up and skimmed through it. Suddenly he had a thought. He took the paper over to the computer and set it down. He took a magnifying glass out of the drawer and examined it paper carefully. He stopped and examined each letter. Then he went back and examined every word and every sentance. The handwriting was shaky as if whoever was writing it had practiced it over and over then got nervous while they were writing the real thing. He took the paper and laid it in a scanner. A green light passed over the paper twice then the note appeared on his screen. He leaned in closely to the screen.

"Computer," He said. "Open DNA Recognition Program."

"DNA Recognition Program engaged." the computer replied. A toolbar popped up at the top of the screen and five green blotches appeared on the edges of the note. Robin studied them carefully and wondered why no one else had tried to analyze any fingerprints on the letter.

"Computer, analyze DNA samples."

"Analyzing..." The computer replied and hummed softly for a few seconds.

"Two of the six DNA samples belong to a human infant, approximately five months and three days. Registered as Eyelyn McArthur. One sample belongs to Raven of the Teen Titans. The remining three DNA samples are of a speices unknown to the DNA Recognition Program" It replied.

"Open Records of previously encountered alien speices and cross reference them with the DNA samples." He commanded and moved even closer to the screen. The computer opened the program and ran through a list of the aliens DNA that had been submitted into the computer. One spieces name came up red and then the list ran out. The computer brought up a picture and description and history of the speices.

"Two of the remaining DNA samples belong to an alien of the Tameranian speices. The final DNA sample is unknown." The computer replied.

"Re-analyze." Robin commanded. The computer hummed softly as it started analyzing all of the fingerprints over again.

"Two of the six DNA smaples belong to a human infant, approximately five months and three days. Registered as Evelyn McAurthur. One sample belongs to Raven of the Teen Titans. Two of the remaining DNA samples belong to an alien of the Tameranian speices. The final DNA sample is unknown."

Robin's face was illuminated with the light of the screen.

"Identify analyzed DNA samples." He said. Two of the prints turned blue, another two turned pink, the last one turned purple. A key appeared on the side of the screen matching the colors to the speices. The blue prints were Evelyn's. They were at the top left corner of the page. The purple was Raven's at the bottom. The pink prints belonged to the Tameranians which were on the left side. The print that remained green was the undefined one which was strangely directly in the center of the paper.

Robin stared long and hard at the print.

"Computer, save unidentified and tameranian DNA samples." He said. The screen turned to grey except for the two pink and green samples. A folder popped up to signify that they had been saved. Robin stared at the computer for another second even though the prints were not in front of him anymore.

"Computer, shut down."


End file.
